


Misunderstanding

by hoonhao_love



Series: Minghao×SVT [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: And before anyone knew what was coming up, Minghao had moved towards Mingyu and slapped him.Tight and sharp.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: find as many references as possible regarding Seventeen!

"Oh my god! What the fuck was that, Chan?" Seungkwan burst out in a loud laughter, falling on his knees dramatically and clutching his stomach. Chan glared at the older boy before launching himself on him and both started wrestling in the middle of their respective practices. Minghao and Mingyu stood in the middle of the dance studio, disapprovingly eyeing the two. Minghao dragged his hand down his face, already done with the duo's mischief and their ability to make a point of laughing maniacally when either Chan made a mistake or when Seungkwan's voice cracked. Mingyu sighed from besides Minghao, all he wanted to do was to practice his vocals a little and had asked Seungkwan for help - yeah, he regrets it now. Minghao, too sighed, leaned his head on Mingyu's back, "I'm so done with these two," he huffed. Mingyu softly smiled at how soft Minghao looked in the deem light, bare faced and in his - _Mingyu's_ \- large black hoody. It was something so insignificant, yet it made Mingyu's heart flutter.

"Okay, I'm really done with the two of you. Minghao, take Chan and practice in a different studio. We're practicing in different rooms," Mingyu ordered already pushing Chan and Minghao towards the door. Minghao quickly dodged the incoming offending pair of hands, "Why are we the ones to leave? We've our stuff in there, you guys move," he exclaimed rolling his eyes. "Plus, we're in the dance studio, so, technically vocalists should leave," Chan added smugly, smiling in satisfaction when Seungkwan stuck his tongue out and stomped towards the door, waiting for Mingyu to join him. Chan even made it a point to walk next to Minghao and wrap his arm around Minghao's shoulder, subtly smirking at Seungkwan, "Until next time," he chimed in Chinese, making Minghao smile proudly. Mingyu, on the other hand, only rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut behind him, scaring  other two a little.

Both were shook at that sort of attitude, especially Minghao. They could hear Seungkwan cackling like a witch from outside. It was Seungkwan and Chan who were messing around, not poor Minghao. He deserved more respect than this, he huffed. Suddenly the door opened again, showing Mingyu. With quick strides, Mingyu reached Minghao and dropped a gentle peck on his forehead, before muttering a 'wait for me after practice'.

___________

_Oh My! Don't wanna cry, Thanks_

**#maknaeontop**  
Where is everyone?  
We reached home!

# **tireddadof17**

I'm outside, if you could open the door....

 **ChineseVamp**  
I'm in the studio with the producer of 17

 **KwonFireeeee**  
Oh, nice..... I'll join?

 **#maknaeontop**  
No! I'll be alone then!

Minghao had already left? Despite Mingyu asking him to wait? That's not like Minghao, Mingyu thought as he put away all the equipments. But then again, he did seem tired and who knows, Chan must have annoyed him enough for him to just leave and sleep the remaining night away. Mingyu shrugged before pocketing his phone and ushering Seungkwan out and switching off all the lights.  
There was no point in pondering over it. Minghao left, even though Mingyu had planned to have ice cream, just the two of them. But at least he didn't wait while Minghao was home. He shrugged, he'll ask Minghao later and maybe guilt trap him into spending one of their off days going on unofficial dates. It's not like they don't do that already, but recently due to Minghao's tight schedule they've been spending less time together.

And Mingyu misses him.

Everyone knows this, except for a certain Chinese.

___________

As Mingyu entered, he was greeted with Soonyoung and Chan watching some sort of drama on the television. All the lights were off, leave for the kitchen light. "Where is everyone else?" Mingyu asked, hovering over the sofa the two were sprawled on. "We're running out of coffee, Ramen and milk. So they went for a quick grocery shopping. The dinner is ready though" Chan said, looking over at the clock.

 _10.13 pm_. It was actually late for shopping. But then again, no member of Seventeen would be found awake and lively before a cup of coffee.

~~_Disclaimer: The above stated fact is not applicable for Xu Minghao. Anyone wondering if Minghao has coffee, he doesn't._ ~~  
~~_Thank you._ ~~

"Oh, Minghao would go, of course," Mingyu said aloud, which of course went unnoticed. Minghao would not leave a chance to stalk their cabinets with healthy stuff, not like anyone complains, they need that healthy diet anyways. But still, here he was, excited to meet Minghao, and Minghao - _Minghao_ _had to go for shopping._ He fondly rolled his eyes, smiling at the thought of Minghao.

 

 

After Seungkwan was out of the shower, Mingyu went in next. He set the temperature to the maximum level, so that his muscles could relax and distress from the vigorous practice he had put them through earlier in the day. As he was washing his body, he heard the rain patterning outside. "I hope they took umbrellas, though," he mumbled, genuinely worried for his members. And Minghao. Mainly Minghao.

_______

It's almost been two hours since others had left for a 'quick' grocery shopping. He was sure Seokmin must have created some sort of havoc with his loud voice and attracted attention of some fans. Which would've made them flee to another store. Sadly, it was an everyday occurrence and what can Mingyu say, _disappointed_ _but not surprised._

Soonyoung, Chan, Seungkwan and he had dinner an hour ago since Seungkwan was soo hungry he could feel his stomach eating itself.  
Currently, Mingyu was sprawled on the ground still watching the drama, which.. made no sense to him. The female lead knew what her boyfriend's ex was doing, yet she let her do saying how if she was strong she'll come out as a winner. And as far as 3 episodes in, she has yet to come out as a winner.  _Dumbass._

He yawned and smacked his lips together, ready to go to bed. But he was waiting for Minghao to show up. Where were these guys? _Where is Minghao when he needs him?_ He really needs to hug Minghao before he goes to bed. Or maybe convince Minghao to let him sleep in his bed. Ya, he will guilt trap Minghao if he doesn't agree.

Suddenly,  a loud commotion was heard outside and the door opened with Seokmin and Vernon piling in first. Followed by Seungcheol, Jisoo, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Jeonghan and Jun carrying a bag each. Chan, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan got up to follow the others in the kitchen, while Mingyu continued to lay on the floor waiting for a certain dancer to come in. Jun and Wonwoo came back, dropped their wet umbrellas in the bucket and closed the door, all the while eyeing Mingyu laying on the floor like a dead starfish. But they didn't bother commenting and went back in the kitchen,  where all eleven were gathered, yelling and calling dibs on cereals.

Finally done waiting for Minghao to walk in, Mingyu got up and went to the door, opening and peeking his head in the hallway, half expecting Minghao to jump out and scare him. But the hallways were dark, all lights switched off. So he closed the door, knowing well enough Minghao would never loiter in the dark hallways.  
"Hey, guys," he called out in the kitchen, "Where is Minghao?" he asked. All the chattering came to a halt and all eyes were on him as he stiffly strolled in.  
Chan suddenly jumped up from his seat, pointing an accusing finger at Mingyu. "Weren't you the one who asked him to wait for you?" he said, frown deepening at the memory. Mingyu was shocked, _what was this kid saying?_ "Well, you texted on the group saying how 'we' reached and asked where we were!" he fired back, getting sickly worried as the realization that perhaps Chan wasn't talking about himself and Minghao dawned upon him.  
"Me and Soonyoung! I was talking about us!" Chan retorted looking too irritated for a 20 year old worried about his hyung.

"What? So he's not home yet?" Seungcheol screeched. He raised a very threatening eyebrow at Mingyu, who was too worried to actually be bothered about it.

"Uh, hey, guys... " Jihoon chimed from where he was sat next to Seokmin. He chuckled nervously when all stared at him,  ".... It's raining as well."  
That was all it needed for all the twelve members to jump in, talking over each other, some blaming Mingy's irresponsible behavior while others were busy debating if they should leave in search of Minghao.

Mingyu was worried, _no, not  just worried_ , he was guilty as well. He felt sick to his stomach, just simply thinking about how Minghao would've to walk in the rain. This whole chaos only meant that Minghao has been waiting for him for the last two hours, while Mingyu was safe inside the dorms, eating and enjoying himself. He could've just texted a _'I hope you reached home safe'_ Or a simply pouty face and a ' _Why didn't you wait for me_ ' could've also sufficed, but no. He had to go and assume. _Ugh_ , he internally groaned, why does he mess in such a grand manner. And always with Minghao? The one he wants to protect and love and hug and cuddle and -  
Suddenly the front door opened and slammed shut, making everyone in the kitchen aware that the 13th member was in no mood to fuck around and meant business.

Mingyu and Joshua quickly sprang out in the drawing room, to find Minghao looking done with life. His black hoody sagged with the weight of water, jeans dripping, his Converse making a funny squeaky sound while he tried to remove them. His hair laid flat against his wet face, water dripping from the tip and cascading down his face, dropping on the carpet.

Joshua, before Mingyu could react, walked to Minghao and helped him out of his hoody, before Minghao bent again to remove the socks. He flashed Joshua a tired yet a grateful smile, before escaping to the bathroom. Mingyu followed him instinctively, and got the door closed on his face. He stood staring at the door for a good minute before knocking on it.  
"Minghao... Please let me in?" he said in the softest voice he could muster.

"I'm having a bath, hyung, what was it that you needed ?" Minghao's muffled voice carried out. _Hyung_.  
Minghao only called the seven oldest member using the honorific. Mingyu has to tickle him to get a hyung out of him. And then too it would be interrupted with cute, squeaky laughter. But he would get a hyung nonetheless. But, right now, getting a hyung without even threatening Minghao to tickle, didn't feel right. That was the final confirmation about Minghao's mood. If it wasn't apparent from the door slamming and shouldering past Mingyu acts from before, it was now. It was crystal clear Minghao was very, very upset and disappointed in Mingyu.

And. Yeah. He deserved it. He kept Minghao waiting in the hopes of getting back to him in an empty building over two hours. Not to mention, it was raining and Minghao must've not eaten anything wanting to eat with rest of them.

Jihoon walked towards him and patted his shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts, "Has he taken anything inside?" he asked. Mingyu shook his head, Minghao hadn't taken neither a towel nor clothes to change into.  
"I got this," Mingyu murmured, earning a nod from the elder. Mingyu walked in the Minghao's room to retrieve clothes. He pulled out a blue towel, and grabbed a sweat pant before deciding over one of his own hoody, the one Minghao loved.

___________

Fast forward to today, Mingyu watched Minghao jump around and mess with other members. Seungkwan, Vernon and Chan namely.  
After their unofficial fight, the three had made some pact of sticking by Minghao's side and being down right brats to Mingyu. It was getting on his nerves, but that was the only way for him to know how Minghao was doing, without getting ignored. For some exchange of (harsh) words, he'd be updated about Minghao and his moods. And, so he let it slide.  
_("Um, how's Minghao doing? Did he eat?" "Like You care?" "I do-" "Yeah, we had to force the sandwich down his throat, but he had food.")_

Their fans though, they absolutely loved this and salvaged anything and everything the maknae line presented. And throw in a very cute looking Minghao in the hurricane of emotions and skinship and that's a recipe for a lot of cooing and gushing.

Mingyu was beyond jealous. It wasn't like he never felt like this, maybe only once when his members' said Seokmin was definitely visual worthy. But that was a joke, well, Mingyu _hopes_ it was a joke. Minghao was not only getting all touchy-touchy with Soonyoung and Joshua, he was flirting even with Jun. And everytime the so-called China line did anything remotely intimidating the entire crowd would go wild. Even he and Wonwoo hadn't managed to gain a reaction like that and they were definitely among the top five ships.

Mingyu sighed, he better get prepared for the long time of Minghao deficiency, which meant cold shoulders and spending time away from Minghao.

He realized, he rather have a  Minghao who yells at him or bickers with him, instead of a Minghao who doesn't talk to him at all.

__________

Minghao craves warmth, cuddles and love. And his these desires were granted in from of Seventeen. He really likes it when members cuddle him or hug him. He does.

But there are things he doesn't like. He doesn't like it when people chew noisily, he doesn't like it when the movie has a sad ending ( _because endings in real lives are usually sad ,what's the point if the movie too had a sad ending?)_ , he hates it when he wants to go out and it rains. Besides all those petty things, there are those 'how to not treat me' kind of things. He doesn't like being disrespected without a full receipt of reasons. He doesn't like being the second option.  
He might be bright and smiley and ready to take on a few offensive jabs, but that doesn't mean he didn't mind being treated like an option. Or taken for granted.

And that's what Mingyu did. Maybe he didn't treat Minghao like an option ( _Mingyu always treated him a prince, and princes are never an option but a priority_ ) but he surely took him for granted. Minghao waited for over two hours and Mingyu didn't even make a point of telling him he was home. _Wow_ , such a nice feeling knowing he wasn't important for Mingyu to spare a few seconds to drop a _hey, going home._ And it was Mingyu who asked him to stay behind, not him. So it didn't make sense to him. Didn't Mingyu think he was important enough to just check up on him? Minghao gets it, he might be overreacting. But Mingyu is his crush and when one's asked by their crush to meet them later - it sparks some hope, okay? And he doesn't know why, _they aren't even dating,_ but he felt like he was stood up.

And oh boy, was that feeling heartbreaking.

And because of all this mess, he reached home wet from head to toe, his shoes high key annoying him. But he bit back all the emotions, schooled his expression into that of a nonchalance. Spending time with Wonwoo surely paid off.

_________

Mingyu fucked up. Once again. His conscience mocked him, saying how it isn't even surprised anymore.  
He thought keeping Minghao waiting was the worst thing he could do, but apparently he's expert in disappointing Minghao in a new way every time.  
This time, he fucked up by speaking like a person who didn't have a good enough of a reason and was pulling out excuses right from his ass.  
After 3 painful days of no Minghao clinging on to him, he cornered Minghao who simply stood where he was, putting no effort in resisting Mingyu from dragging him on the roof top.

"What is it, Mingyu? We've to be down to prepare food," Minghao grumbled not giving in any peek into his true emotions. Mingyu sighed, "I wanted to apologize for making you wait like that. I'm sorry. I really didn't know you were there in the building, honestly." 

"You told me to wait, Mingyu. Of course, I'll be there. Why did you even think like that?" Minghao asked, his head tilting ever so slightly. His hair was being that messy-but-don't-care kind. And he looked so cute- _Okay Mingyu, you've a mission in hand._

The answer to Minghao's question was simple - Chan's message in the group. But it's Mingyu, he was known for fucking things as simple as pouring water from jar to glass. And trying to defend your stupid act in front of your crush, that was a whole new level of stress. In other words, he messed up in a grand manner.

A G A I N.

Surprised? _Not anymore._

"I really thought you left. Like why would you wait after practice? That too for me? Like I know I asked you to, and I thought you'll leave because you'll be tired," and _I forgot to check up on you because I was left wondering why you left when I had asked you to wait._

Simple enough?

Nope.

Instead he ended up saying this, "And I really couldn't be bothered to check up on you for some reason. And I'm sorry," he replied, done with himself. He hadn't register what he had said, before it was too late.

Minghao chuckled bitterly, "I was in practice room down the hallway, Mingyu. How much effort you would have to put to come there? And, yeah, why would I wait for you. It's not like we're friends or band mates or anything. And it's okay, it's not like I'm your boyfriend to actually be bothered enough to actually check up on me or my whereabouts. It's fine, Mingyu. You don't have to be worried. Now can I go?" and with that Minghao got up and left, even before Mingyu could reply.

How could he have forgotten to tell Minghao how that one text on the group had caused this misunderstanding, it's like _the_ reason, _the_ root of all this problem. And yet, his brain goes _oh looks like this isn't important, I'll skip._  
Here he was wanting to resolve the misunderstanding. And, here is contemplating quitting Seventeen.

__________

Jun and Jeonghan had made it their personal job to make fun of Mingyu and his dilemma surrounding Minghao. Jun more so than Jeonghan. Because _Mingyu, who doesn't ship Junhao?_

Rude. That was very rude. Very, very rude. Utterly rude. Ultra, mega rude.

Jun was supposed to be his buddy, helping him with his crush when he messed up. But no! That bastard had to make Mingyu way more upset. And in that one episode of their show, he even flirted with Minghao.  
"I want you," he said, like _hell_ _no._  
No Jun, honey no, you don't need Minghao, so don't ruin Kim Mingyu's chances with Xu Minghao (not mentioning how said Kim Mingyu had ruined the chances single handedly because that's not the point).

____________

"Minghao! For fuck's sake, stop ignoring me! I'm tired of this game, I'm just tired of everything. I need you,  Minghao,  why don't you see it! Why don't you feel like I'd never do that! - "

"Mingyu, you were the one who told me you couldn't be bothered enough to check up on me," Minghao deadpanned, masking his emotions again, fidgeting with his mic now that the entire group's attention was on the duo.

"Fuck! Okay, I said that instead of telling you how I was so caught up thinking how you could leave me when I so specifically told you to wait after practice! I know, I know you were waiting. I found out later, I didn't know this all along Okay? Chan said 'we' reached and since _you_ were with Chan I assumed it was _you_ he was talking about, okay? And when I reached home I asked where everyone were, they said they had gone for grocery shopping! And I assumed _you_ too had gone with them. And when they become late, I assumed Seokmin had caused some havoc again. And I waited for you so that I could hug you before I went to bed, Minghao! Oh god! How dumb can you get! I love you Xu Minghao. I do. So much. So fucking Much. It was so wrong of you to even say that I wouldn't bother checking up on you just because you were not my boyfriend. That fucking hurt. I don't need to be your boyfriend just to check up on you, Minghao. I love you, that's enough of a reason for me to watch out for you, care for you, cherish you and - God, is that enough for you to believe me? To forgive me? To accept me?"

Mingyu stared at Minghao while panting. After this if anyone said Mingyu wasn't a good rapper, he swears to God, they'll be bashed with his favourite pair of pans.  
Minghao looked shocked, totally and completely frozen staring at only Mingyu. And it wasn't only Minghao Mingyu had managed to shock, it was other eleven members as well. They sat there, mid action, their eyes fleeting between Mingyu and Minghao, while his looked only at Minghao.

And slowly but surely Minghao started to register what Mingyu had said at the end of his little Rant. Minghao's mask started to melt away to show how much angry he was, his eyebrows pinched together, lips in a (attractive) snarl and eyes narrowed to slits.

Mingyu had managed to mess up again. All he wanted to do was confess to him and then he wished things would be going back to how they were, except he and Minghao would be dating and disgustingly cute.

 _Nononononononono_ , Mingyu chanted in his head, _not this again, please, god no!_

And before anyone knew what was coming up, Minghao had moved towards Mingyu and slapped him.

_Tight and sharp._

The sound of skin-on-skin echoing in their quietened dressing room. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, some ready to intervene if the need be, while others in anticipation. Minghao's eyes had started to fill with tears, few even escaping.  
Mingyu's hand reached up to touch his cheeks, which no doubt, were red with the force Minghao had hit. _Those bonny hands surely knew how to slap._  
This must the grandest way Mingyu must have fucked up and their friends were also there to witness it. God, why is he like this. What if he backtracked -

"I was worried sick thinking you found out that I was crushing on you and you were playing with me! Asking me to stay and then leaving me there alone in the dark?! You know how much I hate being left alone and how much I hate being taken for granted! You, of all people, knew it yet you go ahead and act like a complete douchebag, jackass!"

"I'm so-"

His words died in his throat when Minghao's hand came up to caress his cheek, which he had slapped. He gently ran his cold fingers over it, a stark contrast to Mingyu's heated cheeks. Minghao slowly ran his thumb over Mingyu's cheekbone. And a small smile started blooming on his plump lips. Tears were still were running down his cheeks and on instinct Mingyu reached to wipe them away. He was pleased when Minghao leaned into his touch.

"I waited for this too long, and is this how I'm going to be asked out?" he chimed already throwing himself at Mingyu, who chuckled and hugged him tightly, curling protectively around Minghao's smaller and delicate frame.

"I'll make it as grand as you want, cupcake. But for now, I'll take this as a yes, yeah?" he muttered in Minghao's hair. He felt Minghao nod his head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll like that"

______

**BONUS**

"Why are you trying to steal my Minghao, Hoshi hung?" Mingyu spoke into his mic, dramatically putting his free hand on his hip and bending slightly to look where Soonyoung and Minghao stood trying to form a heart.

Minghao blushed heavily from where he stood next to Soonyoung and pulled away slightly from Soonyoung's grasp. Soonyoung just rolled his eyes, "Soonhao for the win!" Soonyoung yelled, which got a quite a loud cheering. And Mingyu had never felt this disappointed.

Seokmin dragged Minghao by his arm and handed him to Mingyu who pressed him into his side, and addressed the fans, "Gyuhao for the win, yeah?" which had the entire room erupt in loud noises of acknowledgments and agreements. Louder than they had agreed with Soonyoung, turning mingyu's heart into a drum, beating loudly against his ribcage.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work in AO3, hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
